


Tough love

by xx_Shadow_Fax_xx



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Shadow_Fax_xx/pseuds/xx_Shadow_Fax_xx
Summary: So quick explanation, it's basically a story about Sean's kids... and uh, the kids of like Finn and the rest, so enjoy. Btw names will be the same for some characters because I am too fucking bored so confusion is to be expected.Oh and uh... Daniel died young so... that's why one of the kids is named Daniel, to honor him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little heads up I put a lot of time and thought into this story so updates won't happen very fast, I also am making (for me) fairly long chapter so that's also a reason I won't post as regularly with my other stories, normally I used to do chapters of like 600/700 words now I make them around 1200/1500 so yeah, I will try to upload once a week but again can't promise anything

Little heads up I put a lot of time and thought into this story so updates won't happen very fast, I also am making (for me) fairly long chapter so that's also a reason I won't post as regularly with my other stories, normally I used to do chapters of like 600/700 words now I make them around 1200/1500 so yeah, I will try to upload once a week but again can't promise anything

(No Lyla is not Layla's daughter, Lyla is just some Asian chick because I am too bored to think of a name and but having everything connected and having Lyla name her daughter after herself just feels... weird and unnecessary, with Finn on the other hand, oh you just wait for that...)

Slowly the school bus came to a stop as Sean and Lyla both walked out of it Sean his attention fully on his phone as Lyla yelled something to their remaining friend on the bus about their party. "Okay let me see," Lyla said grabbing the phone out of Sean's hands pulling Sean back to reality as he tried to take the phone back from Lyla. "Hey Jenn u going to my party tonight," Lyla read the message out loud while they kept walking. "Come on dude you gotta step up, let Lyla the love witch give you the push you need," she said as if she was selling some magic position on a market. Sean laughs and looked over to Lyla. "If you call yourself a love witch, nothing good will come out of it," Sean said still trying to get his phone back. "Plus, I'm no good at this," Sean said seeing Lyla type something.

"Hey, let me see that fi-," Sean was cut off by Lyla handing him the phone back. "Too late," Sean looked at his phone seeing another message. "Would be awesome 2 see you there," Sean read the message putting his phone away. "I could have sent that," Sean said walking to his house. "Yeah but you didn't," Lyla said teasing him a bit as they made it to Sean's front porch Brett walked out. "Hey, fuck buddies," he yelled over to them. Lyla showed Brett her middle finger and was about to say something but was cut off. "You know Brett, I'm pretty sure Lyla is fine to switch places with you, you know so you can suck Sean's dick," 

Sean now notices his older sister standing in the doorframe of the front door. She had colored hair as her roots were turning back into her natural dark blonde color she was wearing a black tank top with some Asymmetrical shapes on them as you could see she was wearing a black sports bra as well as some skinny high waist dark denim jeans with a pair of worn-out sneakers she had a fair skin tone which made the tattoos on her arms and the one on her neck stand out more. She also had a couple of rings alongside her earlobe same as what seemed like a snake. They weren't to close, fought sometimes, but could also be really close a second later, so they managed to survive without trying to rip out each other's throats like him and Daniel sometimes. 

Lyla laughed at Brett's startled face. "Needs your big punk sister to protect you, Sean," Brett said standing up laughing. "He doesn't need me, Brett, I know that very well, he can take care of himself, but just seeing you stare at my chest amuses me, and seeing you stare as Sean's crotch," she said turning around to walk inside with a satisfied grin on her face. 

Sean turned away from Brett at the comment his sister made while Lyla was having a hard time trying not to burst out laughing. "Y...yeah go run, you run into your broke home to your mommy, run away, like your daddy did," Brett said a bit unsure but his voice full of confidence as he said the word, daddy. Sean watched as his sister turned around her satisfied grin had been replaced with a furious face as she walked over to her neighbors garden. "You know Brett an insult to my brother I can let slip but my dad, you just crossed a line," she said as she stomped over to Brett. Sean rushed over to his sister grabbing her arm. "Not worth it Lena," he said looking her straight in the eyes. "You're lucky you're family," she said turning away from Brett ignoring the comments he made about her family until he said. "You know how does it feel being white in a Mexican family, how is it gonna feel when you'll be ripped away when they send your punk mother will be sent to jail and the two pieces of shit you call brothers get send back to where they belong," Lena let out a dry chuckle turning around facing Brett again. "This is how it will feel," she said when she was standing in front of Brett she pulled up her knee hitting him right in the balls as she punched him in the face she shook her hand as the sudden pain in her knuckles from hitting Brett's jaw. With that, she turned around and walked back inside followed by Sean and Lyla. 

Lena grabbed the medkit out of the cupboard from the kitchen looking as Sean and Lyla enter the house. "I think Brett needs that medkit more than you," Lyla joked sitting down on the bar chair. "You guys want something to drink," she asked as she put some healing balm on her bruised hand. "No, I have to go get ready for the party, but I'll come over early help set things up," Lyla said getting up again. Lena walked to the fridge and grabbed some odd wrapping it in a small towel covering her knuckles.

"You okay," Sean asked not feeling like starting a fight with her now. "I've had worse," she just responded with a small smile on her face. "I know just... be careful please, Brett is not worth it," Sean said sitting down as well. "I know, but you also know how I am when it comes to Sean and racism, Scott," she said as she opened a beer can. "Can you please for once just keep it at Sean." He asked looking up at his sister. "Sure because saying, you also know how I am about Sean and racism Sean, is not weird, why do you wanna be called by dads anyway, he left us," she said looking down at her beer. Sean didn't respond and just sat there. 

"H...hey listen, I know I probably shouldn't be asking you, but do you have some money for this party I am throwing," Sean asked after a while of silence. "Talk to mom first, if she won't give you anything or if she won't give you enough, then I'll chip in...," Sean's face lit up as he was about to thank her. "But... you give any leftover money to me," she said looking serious. "Yeah, yeah I promise," Sean said before thanking her. "Moms in the garage," she said when Sean looked up at him again. "Thanks," he said walking down the stairs into the garage.

Thoughts?


	2. his letter

Sean walked into the garage hearing his mom's music. The garage didn't look like a garage anymore after their dad left their mother started to throw things out so she could turn the garage into her room so Lena could have her old on. After about a year she was done and now it was where she spent most of her time. 

It always surprised Sean how his mother was the one to stay, she always was the one that couldn't settle down, even tho she had to after she had Lena and got pregnant two years later with him. (If you haven't guessed already Cassidy is there mom) Sean knocked on the door before walking in (btw if you also haven't realized yet the guys real name is Scoff but he wants to be called Sean because he feels that's how he connects to his father) "Scott, come in mijo," Cassidy said sitting up in her chair more as she put her book down. Sean always loved it when their mother spoke Spanish it was those little words their dad had taught them, Sean on the other hand was a fast learner and was basically fluid in Spanish by now. "So, we having a party tonight...," "and you need money," Cassidy asked with a chuckle. "Yeah...," Sean said a bit unsure. "Mijo it's okay, I am going out tonight anyway, just try and keep it clean, I got some 40 bucks in my jacket upstairs take that, oh and tell your sister to clean up her weed, if Daniel sees it one more time...," "I will mom," Sean said seeing his mother was getting worked up. "You sure you're okay Mijo," she asked. She slowly stood up brushing the hair out of Sean's face. He looked a lot like his father the same face same body hair always a mess. Cassidy on the other hand changed a lot her dreads were gone as her hair was still dark purple but now almost always up in a ponytail or a bun. "Yeah, just the usual, missing dad," he said looking over at his mother. "I know baby," she said hugging him. "I miss him too," she mumbled before letting go again. "Now go make party have fun," she said happily pushing him towards the door. "I will," he said walking back upstairs. Cassidy fell down on her hair as her face dropped, "I know you're happy with Finn, but I miss you so much," Cassidy said as she took a postcard and a picture from her book. On the picture, you could see Sean with his black glass eye and a bit of a beard and mustache kissing Finn's cheek as Finn has the biggest smile in his face. The postcard read Puerto Lobos. 

I am sorry I truly am Cass  
For leaving you alone with the kids.  
It's something my mom did, and I didn't wanna fall into her footsteps but then yet again, she was right, I let myself be fooled thinking I could be happy... without Finn. We are in Puerto Lobos now I hope you can be happy for me, how are the kids, how's Scott and Lena, and Daniel oh they must have grown up so much.  
Tell them I love them, and I hope they will come to visit maybe for the vacation

I love you Cass I really do... and I am so sorry

Much Love...   
Sean and Finn.

Cassidy has to stop herself from bursting into tears as she could only smile, she was happy she had three beautiful children and she was happy for Sean and Finn but she felt trapped.

Sean ran up the stairs looking around the living room and kitchen seeing no one. He was gonna make his way to Lena's room when Daniel barged through his own bedroom door seeing Sean stand in the middle of the living room. "Oh Sean, Sean look at this...look what I..." "hold on a second Daniel," Sean said walking towards Lena's room. Daniel said down on the couch with a pouty face looking at his drawing he made. 

Sean knocked on Lena's door hearing her say a soft "yeah,". Sean walked into the room seeing his older sister sit in her desk making some work. His sister might drink, and smoke and party and look like a bit of a punk (NOT in a bad way) she put in a lot of effort to make her first year of medical school. (So since I am too bored to search if there are any medical colleges in Seattle just imagine there is one) "Hey, what's up," she said leaning back into her chair as she spinner around facing Sean with the back of her pen in her mouth holding it by the tip. "Mom said you need to clean up your shit before Daniel sees it," he said sitting down on the big black beanbag in the corner of the room. "Yeah, sure I will, anything else," she asked follow Sean with her eyes. "I think that's it, how's school," "Uh don't turn into dad," she said groaning looking back at her work. "That reminds me, I'm gonna be on campus next week, some big tests and needing to do my work while Daniel is screaming and goofing around is not gonna help me, so you need to take over D duties," She said looking over at Sean again. "Meaning...," Sean asked knowing what D duties meant but just wanted the confirmation of what exactly to do. "Pick up Daniel from school around 2:30 pm on Monday, and Thursday, Mom will pick him up Tuesdays, and pick him up on Wednesday around 5:40 at Noah's I'll pick him up Friday," she explained writing it down for him. "Oh and make sure you make some food on Monday so Daniel can have leftovers the rest of the week, unless mom cooks," she said handing him the piece of paper. "Cool got it," he said standing up again. "You still going throwing that party," Lena asked looking at Sean. "Uh, yeah Lyla will kill me if I don't," "cool, want my help," Lena said as she was closing her books. "Oh no you don't have to do that, I'll find a way," 

"I mean I'm already going so I might as well help," she said. "Wait what, who invited you," he asked turning around. "First of all, this is my house too, second of all Lyla did," She said laughing "fine I get your point," Sean said with a small chuckle. (Btw Lena is almost 19 and Sean is 16 here, and Daniel is 9, just so you know) "okay sure, can you do some shopping for beers, and snacks, Lyla got the west covered and Eric and the rest will bring some shit as well, along with some seniors. he explained opening the door. "Sure, if I can have some money, and if Lyla wants she can join for diner," Lena said opening her closet grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie. "I'll let her know," Sean said walking out fo the room followed by Lena who walked to the bathroom after hugging Daniel and talking for a while.


End file.
